Little Red Riding Hood Strayed Off The Path
by woahblighty
Summary: Arthur heard the various warnings about the big bad wolf that haunted the woods, killing and maiming everyone. He didn't heed the warnings and ventured in anyway. Warning: 2PWerewolf!USAx1PUK, smut, bad plot


just a short thing based off a RP

2P America is named Alexander, his half werewolf form is based on Spacedrunk on tumblr's art props to her uwu/

warnings; bestiality I guess? smut, bad plot, eugh

* * *

Arthur pulled his hood over his head, he entered the dark forest. He went there purposely. Purposely. Even though his parents warned him, "go on there and the big bad wolf'll snap you right up." He didn't care. Even though his friends warned him, "did you hear about Alexander who decided to wander into the woods? Heard that wolf snapped him up in one bite. He didn't care.

No, he didn't go around the woods as advised. He clutched the basket. The basket meant for his grandmother, filled with soups and foods for her. He didn't care. Arthur strayed into the woods. They weren't dark nor foreboding. Arthur walked on, the dappled sunlight rippled as a breeze shook the leaves.

Arthur loved it here. A rustle-oh no it was just the wind. Not that Arthur was scared. He went this way on purpose.

He walked on, stopping to adore the bluebells that lined the sides of the path like soldiers. Mourning soldiers in bright blue uniform, bowing their heads. Bowing as if grieving the many claimed by this wolf.

Arthur's stomach grumbled. Funny. Arthur had eaten a full meal less than an hour ago. He must want more, but there was no time to stop and eat. So he walked on, soon he started to get tired and breathless, he panted, or did he? He had been walking for less than a minute.

Arthur lowered his hood and turned, glimmering red eyes met his forest green. "Hello."

The red glimmer vanished. Arthur was upset but he kept walking.

Birds cheeped, twittering on as busily as the gossiping women from the market. Arthur whined, or did he?

He turned, the glimmering eyes.

"Hello, It's Arthur."

They disappeared. Arthur kept walking.

Arthur knew. Arthur knew a lot. Arthur knew he was safe. Which is why he stepped off the path and almost immediately was tackled to the ground.

The path was enchanted, salt lined the sides. Arthur knew. He put it there. That kept out the bad demons, but the wolf, the wolf was immune. The bluebells repelled it though. Arthur knew, he put them there.

The wolf was humanoid. Clawed furry arms to his elbow, ears protruding, animal eyes, fangs, furry legs from the hips down and a long furry tail. Arthur knew, he made it.

"Alexander, heel."

The whine and the snarl came but the boy backed off.

"Sit."

Alexander's rump flopped down on the ground haughtily.

"Stay."

Alexander growled.

"Good boy."

He and Alexander were best friends. Were. He came only second to Sherlock the great big wolf hound. Alexander outlived Sherlock.

Arthur wanted Sherlock back, he sacrificed Alexander for him but his enchantment went wrong.

Now he had Alexander and Sherlock, together as one.

"Good boy,"

Arthur scratched Alexander behind the ear, Sherlock's favourite spot. Immediately Alexander's tongue lolled and his eyes closed. He was relaxed and panting happily.

"Want . . . Food."

Arthur looked down at the pitiful 'werewolf'. He took some meat from his basked and waved it in front of Alexander's face.

Ears flattened and mouth opened wide, rows and rows of fangs were displayed. Drool collected and overflowed, rolling down Alexander's chin. He whined, bound by the 'stay' rule, he could only wait until his master's orders.

"Good boy."

The meat was dropped and Alexander leap at it, ravenously tearing at the raw steak rump and wolfing it down, mind the pun.

As he finished he licked his bloody chops, content.

"I have a surprise for you."

Alexander the dog perked up, ears visibly flicking up. "Sur. . .prise?"

Arthur nodded untying his cloak, it fell around his ankles leaving him in only his shirt and trousers.

He grabbed his clothed groin and ground himself against his hand, friction making him erect.

"My body,"

"Bo . . . dy?" An eager tone.

"All yours,"

"Mi. . .ne?" He grunted, "min. .e? Mine! Mine! Mine!"

The eager pup leapt up to his hind legs, rearing and knocking Arthur onto his back. His own pink, erect member slipped out of its sheath as he started manically thrusting against Arthur, whining when he felt no tightness but only the friction of rubbing against the rough fabric. Arthur let him ride it out, the poor pup came all over Arthur's trousers. What a pity.

"No."

"No?"

"Bad dog."

Alexander's ears flattened to his head and he leapt back, squatting on his hind legs and looking at the grass in shame.

"You can't do anything right. Stupid. Useless."

Alexander whined, his owner was being mean. But then again he was a bad dog. He deserved it.

"Watch me."

Alexander the dog looked up, Arthur took off his trousers, tossed them along with his cloak. He wasn't wearing underwear. As soon as his erection was freed it bounced up and hit Arthur's stomach; Arthur moaned. Alexander looked down.

"Watch, dumb dog."

Alexander obeyed. Arthur spread his legs; he sucked two fingers. Two fingers were brought down and circled his tight, puckered asshole.

"Put your dick in here, like this."

He slipped both fingers into his hole, which seemed to swallow the two fingers up to the knuckle. Alexander's sex was alive again and he stepped forward.

"Stay. Bad dog. Dumb, useless, Alexander."

Alexander stayed and watched Arthur's fingers keenly. They went in and out and stretched the hole so he could see inside. The hole was small, how would his sex fit in there? Why?

Arthur was moaning and gasping, was he in pain? Alexander was bound by the 'stay' rule.

Alexander saw Arthur's hand playing with his nipple under his shirt. Master likes to be touched there, he noted mentally, I will please master.

Arthur took his fingers out and pulled his legs apart, a clear view of his asshole was there for all to see.

"Come."

Alexander wanted to leap at Arthur, hump him until he was satisfied but Arthur wanted pleasure and Alexander didn't want master to be upset. He trotted over slowly, over Arthur's body.

"I love my master."

"Dumb dog."

Alexander lapped at Arthur's face affectionately. Arthur didn't smile. He clawed the shirt, sharp nails ripped through the cotton easily, exposing Arthur's smooth-now slightly scratch-marked-chest. Alexander licked the scratches.

"I love my master."

"Stupid, dumb dog."

Alexander remembered the area Arthur was touching, his rough tongue rasped over Arthur's hardened nipple. A gasp. Alexander did the right thing, he did it again, lapping at it-earning very nice sounds from master. Alexander bit it gently and master's head tilted back, he cried out loudly.

"Yes!"

Alexander did it again, same reaction. One more time. A smack to the head.

"Stupid, dumb, useless dog!"

Alexander whined and nuzzled his master's chest.

"What are you waiting for, dog!?"

Alexander licked his lips and pushed Arthur down. Arthur spread his legs.

"In the hole."

Alexander nodded, he pawed at his own erection and pushed it against the hole, it kept slipping up. It wouldn't go in.

"Stupid, dumb dog!"

Arthur grabbed Alexander's dick and tugged it to his entrance, rubbing the head around and against the outside before holding it against his hole.

"Push."

Alexander pushed and he yowled as he felt a tight heat instantly wrap around the head of his dick.

"Inside!"

Pushing it further in, in until his furry thighs met Arthur's ass. His mating instinct took over. He pulled out like Arthur pulled out his fingers, then pushed back in. In, and out. Again and again slowly. A whine from Arthur, Alexander wanted to pleasure his master but he couldn't contain himself. He couldn't.

Alexander thrust rapidly. Claws digging into Arthur's hips as a hold as his own hips went back and forth quickly. He felt Arthur jerk back and forth beneath him. He liked the noises Arthur was making, Arthur sounded happy.

Again and again he thrust. Panting, yowling as his hips slapped against Arthur's ass. A lewd squelching noise filled and echoed around the forest, Alexander liked that noise.

He liked the way his sex would disappear into Arthur and how much Arthur loved it, he loved the squelching noises it made, and he loved how his balls would slap against Arthur as he thrust.

"Alexander!"

He went faster, he didn't know why but he felt the need. A long moan from Arthur and he was shaking to and fro from the force of the thrusts. He thrust in again and he shuddered, let out a loud yip and came.

Arthur felt warmth fill him. He was angry. "Stupid, dumb dog!"

Alexander was confused, he pulled out his flaccid cock and tilted his head quizzically. Arthur pointed at his own sex and it was still hard.

Alexander was ashamed.

"Sit."

Alexander sat with his legs spread. Arthur knelt between and licked his dick back to its former erect state. Alexander liked the attention from his master. Now his master was holding his shoulders and sitting on his lap. Alexander approved he wrapped his arms around his master because he loved him.

Arthur rose, Alexander's ears flattened. He felt Arthur grab his dick again and as he lowered he felt the tight heat around him once more.

"You're not allowed to cum until I do."

Alexander didn't know what it meant but he thrust his hips up almost immediately.

"Stay still."

Alexander loved his owner so he did as he was told.

Arthur raised his hips and dropped them again, up and down, massaging Alexander's cock as his own erection was rubbing against Alexander's smooth chest then furry groin. The contrast in friction was amazing. Arthur rose and fell faster, holding Alexander for support. Oh he felt so much bigger this way. Arthur knew where his prostate was, he angled in just right and he tilted his head back and shrieked as the spot was hit.

Alexander loved the noise. Alexander wanted Arthur to make the noise again, so he thrust upwards as Arthur came down. He made the noise again, so Alexander did it again and again and again until Arthur whispered something and white liquid shot from Arthur's erect member and coated Alexander's chest from pectoral to groin. Arthur collapse against Alexander but he whined, he needed more.

"Shut up, stupid dog."

Alexander wanted more and he growled.

"No."

Arthur squealed a bit as he was pushed to the ground and then flipped over. He was caught unaware in a compromising position with his ass in the air and his torso pressed to the grass.

Alexander did as Arthur did, grasped his member and pushed it into the hole. He spread apart Arthur's ass cheeks and pushed it into the waiting hole. Right in until balls were rubbing balls.

Arthur couldn't believe the audacity, but he loved it. Alexander was being dominant for once.

Arthur was making noises again. Alexander didn't care, he took on the mating position he used on other she-wolves that quickly fought him off. His arms wrapped around Arthur's stomach as his hips did the work, thrusting in and out at a harsh speed. The noises came back and white liquid seeped from the hole Alexander was pounding into. It ran down Arthur's thighs.

Alexander started thrusting slower but with more power. Sharp thrusts that, at first, almost sent Arthur tumbling. His claws left red marks on Arthur's skin.

He started losing patience and thrust quickly again, he remembered the spot that made Arthur scream and he hurriedly angled in trying to find it. He did. Arthur screamed and the emerald green grass was stained white just ad Alexander stained Arthur with his seed.

"I love you master."

Arthur panted rolling over and pushing clingy Alexander away.

"Stupid, dumb dog."

* * *

You guys can always hit me up on tumblr if you have a pairing story request uwu/

on .com


End file.
